


Summer Magic

by DaHyoSaYeon



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Camping, Comedy, Crack, Death, F/F, F/M, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other, Sexual Tension, Summer Vacation, Supernatural Elements, Taxidermy, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A long, semi-crack featuring everyone's favourite members from everyone's two favourite groups.





	1. Arrival at the cabin

The drive up the mountain was boring at best and torturous at worst, the heat of the day baking skin into the plastic covered seats of the small, cramped rental car; the driver and passenger in the front seat were having a blast while the sardines in the back sat trying to keep their clothes from sticking to everything. Damp with sweat and feeling extremely uncomfortable, Nayeon seriously considered stripping off her shirt and sitting in just her swimsuit, but thought it better to endure the heat as she was many things, but an exhibitionist she was not. She had agreed to come on this godforsaken trip at the behest of her best friend, but while Jeongyeon sat in the front seat feeling the effects of wondrous air conditioning, laughing with her boyfriend, Nayeon sat trapped in the back with people she didn't know and one particular boy she definitely didn't want to be near. Jungkook. How could Jeongyeon not have told her that he was going to be coming along? It was a maddening betrayal in her eyes. So much for honour between friends.

It wasn't that Nayeon hated Jungkook, in fact, physically, he was exactly what she wanted; the personality was another story. As most people in college do, Nayeon attended tons of parties and eventually, one comes to recognize other students from class or around campus. It was during one of these late night, binge drinking filled soirees, that she met him; Nayeon was, as usual, perched on the nearest banister so as to rule over her loyal drunk and disorderly subjects, when an extremely drunk, extremely clumsy oaf of a man came crashing out of the nearby bathroom throwing punches into the face of another absolutely lampshaded individual. The two animal's brawl found it's way down the hall and, in their fury, bowled countless party goers over, one of these unfortunates was Nayeon; before she had time to move down from her precarious seat, a stray arm from Ken and Ryu collided with her back, sending her crashing through the coffee table below. She awoke the next morning with a cast on her right arm and six stitches in her head; the hospital visit and subsequent recovery time had prevented her from attending the callback for a horror flick she had successfully auditioned for; granted it had been a role in a low budget Z movie but still, a lead role was a lead role in Nayeon's mind. She had been told many times by both Jeongyeon and Sana that holding grudges was never a good thing, especially since, according to Sana, holding grudges gives you wrinkles and ages you considerably, but this was her grudge to bear, wrinkles and all.

"Hey losers, we're here" yelled Jeongyeon from the air conditioned front.

The grey-green minivan slowed to a stop outside a fairly large, log cabin; it was framed beautifully by a dense, spruce and pine forest on it's sides, behind it sat a dreamlike, serene, glass surfaced lake, complete with pier and two boats. It was, in a word, heavenly. The minivan puked out it's occupants, releasing a haze of salty sweat along with them; being free from the confines of the family sized, four wheeled tomb, Nayeon took a deep breath of fresh, cool air; the smell of pine needles and wildflowers filled her nose, it was a welcome reprieve from the suburban hell hearse and it's damp, dank interior. For a moment, life was beautiful, everything was right in the world and Nayeon was ready to settle down in the forest and live her life as the wife of a lumberjack, until the silence was punctured by repeated sneezes most violent in nature. She turned around to berate whomsoever had disturbed her meditation and found the culprit to be one of the ride alongs she didn't know; she opened her mouth to say something but then decided not to, the stranger wasn't worth it.

"Ay, bless you Mina. Are you alright?" asked Jimin, the driver of the minivan.

"I'm fine. I think" Mina squeaked in response, brushing her dark brown hair behind her ear "Just hay fever, nothing serious"

After unloading the contents of the trunk, the group moved into the cabin and set about deciding sleeping arrangements; there were three rooms, boys in one room and girls in another with the happy couple staying in the master bedroom; Nayeon felt uneasy at the thought of sharing a room with people she didn't know, so she felt it prudent to get to know the unknowns and make them known. She flitted over to the kitchen and cracked open one of the numerous bottles of brew, taking a massive swig to loosen herself a bit.

"So, since we're going to be sharing a house for the next two weeks, let's all go around the classroom and say something about ourselves" she said, pointing at the one she already knew the name of "You, mousey, what's your deal?"

Mina looked around for a moment, pointing at herself when she realised she was 'mousey'; she brushed her hair back and pulled her thick sweater sleeves over her hands.

"Hi, I'm Mina-"

There was a resounding "Hi Mina" as if it were an AA meeting.

"Like I said, I'm Mina and I'm just here to relax and take a break from studying" Mina explained

"Whatcha studying?" Asked Sana, who, until now, had been uncharacteristically quiet, as she twisted a finger through her curls.

"Uh, psychology. Child psychology"

Nayeon interjected with a "There you go Jimin, someone who understands you"

"Fuck you. At least someone wants to talk to me" he shot back

Her response was a simple puff of air and a wave of the hand. Next she pointed to the small, dark haired one.

"You, Yao Ming, you play basketball?"

Yao Ming looked over at Jimin, who just sighed and shook his head before tossing him a brewski.

"His name is Suga, audio engineer and yes, he does play basketball" said Jimin, adding "Why are being like this Im?"

"It's because HE's here, isn't it?" Sana jibed, looking at Nayeon from under her eyes 

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch!?" 

Was what Nayeon wanted to say, instead, she chose a different, cooler route.

"I'm going outside for a smoke, anyone want to join me?" She said, pushing open the back door and stepping onto the deck, basking in sunlight as it filtered through the pine trees.

She was soon joined by Suga and Sana; Nayeon gave them a small wave and leaned over the banister, admiring the lake and the mountain behind it. Sana took a spot next to her, bumping Nayeon with her shoulder.

"Sorry about putting you on the spot like that, don't know what I was thinking"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" 

"Oh come on Yeonie, are you still mad about what happened with him?"

"Nah, don't even remember it to be honest"

Suga stood next to Nayeon on the other side, looking out at the lake, making sure to drop the ash from his cigarette onto the deck and not the forest floor.

"Thought you were out here to smoke" he mumbled, his voice sounded like gravel in a blender; Suga handed her his cigarette and walked back inside, pausing at the door "No offence taken"

The two girls watched as he disappeared inside, letting the door slam shut behind him; even in the cool shade, Nayeon cheeks still burned red hot; she caught Sana staring at her in her peripherals. She clicked her tongue at the girl.

"Isn't your girlfriend going to be upset that you're staring at another woman like that? What was her name again, Eun Bin?"

"Haven't I told you yet?" San said with a giggle as she took the cigarette from Nayeon's lips "We broke up, I caught her with some guy"

"Wow, can't say I didn't see that one coming"

"Can't say I'm bothered really. We were drifting apart anyway, both wanted different things"

"What about Mina then?"

"What about her, Yeonie?"

"Think I don't know why you were so quiet on the drive up?"

"Yeonie, I'm hurt that you would think I would take advantage of a nice, young, innocent, incredibly attractive girl like Mina. Shame on you"

Nayeon raised an eyebrow, knowing that was exactly what Sana would do.

"So what? I'm single, she's single and besides, it was just a little backseat fun"

The back door slowly swung open as a cream sweater clad Mina, gingerly stepped out onto the deck. Nayeon gave Sana another look as if to say "leave that poor girl alone you ravenous monster", to which Sana replied with a wink; the arrival of Sana's latest conquest prompted Nayeon to vacate her spot and head for inside. Mina was holding the door open for her and as the two passed each other Nayeon whispered to her:

"Run, you're too good for her. She's pure evil that one"

\---


	2. Pier Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter featuring everyone's favourite members of everyone's two favourite groups.

The afternoon waned, the bright orange and red sky, slowly faded to deep pinks and purples; Jimin decreed that a BBQ was to be had upon the eve and so it was. It had been suggested that they BBQ on the lake's edge to, really experience the outdoors. If it meant getting out of the same house as Jungkook, Nayeon was fine with it, at least outside she could hang around with Sana and Jeongyeon, although the latter would probably be attached at the lip to Jimin. Perhaps Nayeon was jealous of her friends, perhaps she envied their ability to form romantic relationships. What was it that she wanted? It had been many years since her last serious relationship, was she still hurting over Kim Namjoon even now? No, that puts the blame on him. No one could've predicted a drunk driver would come hurtling down an empty street, right as he crossed; he had been coming to pick her up from work, so maybe it was on her that he wound up mangled and stuffed inside a pine box, six feet under. 

Guilt was a shitty wingman. 

Nayeon had almost forgotten where she was, for a moment she was right there watching the scene play out in slow motion, every single crunch and squeal played through her head like a grotesque, malformed one man band; a hand on her shoulder pulled her back into the present. Nayeon tilted her head back, looking down at her was Jungkook, in his other hand he held two beer bottles, one which was offered to her. Still a bit shaken by her rather vivid flashback, she took the beer without a word, just nodding in thanks. Jungkook took a seat next to her on the pier, slowly sipping his beer.

"Hey, saw you sitting out here by yourself. Looked pretty lost in thought, so I thought I'd bring you something to drink" he said softly "Didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave if you-"

"No, it's fine, I'll go. Thanks for the beer" she said as she stood up, put her sandals back on and started her return to the party.

"I'm sorry, Nayeon"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm sorry Nayeon"

"Look dude, I don't even know you, so what would you have to be sorry for?"

"I pushed you off the banister at that party and made you miss the audition. So, I'm sorry"

His words sent an angry pulse through her body, right down to her core, she could feel the venom rising in her throat. Her next words were going to hurt, a lot.

"Sorry? You think that audition is the worst that happened? Huh? Well, maybe you're right. If YOU hadn't been in a drunken fucking brawl like a fucking idiot, if YOU hadn't pushed me off the banister, if YOU hadn't fucked up my chances of quitting my stupid fucking job at that stupid fucking diner then he wouldn't have been there to pick me up from work, then he...wouldn't have crossed that fucking street, he wouldn't be dead right now"

Nayeon's tyriad divulged into a tangled mess of sobs and snot, his apology had broken open the flood gates causing a deluge of emotion; she wanted to scream and kick and punch and swear at the man who ruined her life. Deep down she knew it wasn't his fault, there was no guarantee her role in the movie would have sent her to skyrocketing into the stratosphere of fame, free her from her shifts of stale coffee refills and unwanted ass grabbing at the diner, she knew Namjoon's death had been a someone else's negligence, not the fault of the man, who was at this point, standing in front of her. Nayeon knew she had to apologize.

"Jungkook. I'm sorry, that was unfair" she choked out

"Uh, don't worry about it"

How could he be so casual about just being unfairly attacked for being the reason someone died? It made Nayeon angry for some reason she couldn't explain, so instead of making things worse she turned away from Jungkook and had just started to walk back to the group, when something in the water caught her attention; cautiously Nayeon leaned closer to get a better look. In the darkness of night, she could barely make out a shape in the water, it was moving; panic set in something fierce and the scared girl tried to back away just as IT burst out of the water with a road and grabbed her by the arms.

Nayeon's scream pierced the night, the terror in her voice was palpable. The THING had her in it's slimy death grip and very quickly pulling her into the lake; the thing's mouth opened, it's void black maw ripped open the universe in it's jaw and uttered the most guttural laugh. The creature released it's grip on Nayeon and disappeared under the water, appearing a moment later looking very much like a person; he laughed and laughed, almost cackling at his hilarious joke, his very funny and well crafted prank.

"Oh, man, that was too funny. I'm so sorry it had to be you dude" the man's voice was as deep as the lake and just as clear, it was like brandy on the rocks.

"Fuck yo-AHHHHH!" Nayeon screamed as she felt hands clasp around her arms; instinctively she spun around, still holding the beer bottle and swung it at whatever had grabbed her; the thunk of glass against a human skull is very distinct and Jungkook learned it right then. His grip on Nayeon loosened as he tumbled backwards, lost his footing and smashed the back of his against the hard wood of the pier. The man from the water pulled himself onto the pier and pushed past Nayeon.

"Ah shit shit shit, Jungkook, bro, can you, like, hear me dude?" His deep voice barely quivering despite his obvious worry.

"This is your fault dipshit, why are swimming around scaring the fuck out of people?" She shouted at him

"Not important chica, we gotta get homeboy over here back to house. Help me lift him up and I'll carry him to the house"

Together, they hoisted Jungkook onto the man's back and made for the cabin. The man's demeanor never changed once on their trip, he stayed cool and collected, despite the sweat pouring down his face and chest; the trio walked right past the rest of the tenants partying without a care in the world. Nayeon had to almost jog to keep up with the man, his long legs taking massive strides with ease. 

"Hey dude, I never caught your name. I'm Nayeon" she said, offering a hand.

"That's a pretty rad name chica, I like it, sounds like lightning at sea. Nayeon. Name's Taehyung, but most peeps call me Tae, you can call me Tae too, chica" Tae answered, still keeping his same pace.

Eventually they reached the back door, Nayeon pulled it open and Tae carried the now waking Jungkook into bathroom; he laid his injured friend down in the tub, then spoke to Nayeon over his shoulder.

"Go and get some band aids and stuff dude, this looks gnarly"

Nayeon did as he asked and brought back the first aid kit, only to find Tae exiting the bathroom.

"Tae, where are you going?" she asked, panicking at the thought of dealing with someone in such serious condition alone.

"I don't do blood chica, you're on your own here. But like, don't worry, he's totally fine" Tae said with a smile as he left the two alone.

Under the bright lights, Nayeon could fully inspect the damage done to Jungkook's head; the bottle had collided with his right brow bone, cutting him open. Thankfully, the cut was only on the surface and no permanent damage or scarring would result; Nayeon patched the cut up with a few bandaids and some rubbing alcohol and breathed a sigh of relief when it was all over with. 

"Nayeon, you're breath smells like beer" Jungkook laughed "Breathe somewhere else would ya?"

"Please, you'd be so lucky to have me spend my breath on you"

At that moment, something came over Nayeon, maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the adrenaline; she held her breath and placed her lips on his. Jungkook didn't pull away, in fact, he pulled her into the tub with him; she landed ontop of him, never breaking their kiss. Soon, they were devouring each other, wholeheartedly. Her hands searched his body, learning every dimple and curve of an ab, feeling his muscles tighten under her fingertips; she couldn't help but moan as Jungkook's hands ran down her body until they rested in the small of her back, applying just enough pressure to run that line between pleasure and pain. 

Nayeon broke their kiss for a moment, biting her lip, trying to find a reason not to do what she was about to; the look in his eyes and the fire she felt deep down were enough to convince her that what was happening was a good thing. A one time thing. 

Guilt was one hell of a wingman.

====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I don't know. 
> 
> Comments are totes cool.
> 
> Also, what's with cliffhangers?


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of everyone's favourite couples from everyone's two favourite groups.

Nayeon woke to midday heat, the kind that suffocates you when you step outside of a climate controlled house of the modern era and into the wild, untamed outdoors; she felt another warmth, a different warmth beneath her. She ran her fingers down his chest, the events of the previous night replaying in her mind; she and Jungkook had fucked. There was no love making involved, no touchy feely emotional connection, just pure, drunken fucking. And it had been a mistake, Nayeon was sure of that, a huge mistake made under the influence of multiple beers and tears; the two had made the same mistake three more times during the night, which was why she was so sure that it would never happen again. Ever.

"Hey, that was-" Jungkook yawned, placing his hand on her hip.

"Something that shouldn't have happened, but-" she whispered back "it wasn't terrible"

With some assistance from her mistake, Nayeon got out of the tub and searched for her clothes, finding them in a neat pile near the door. Someone had seen them. A horribly loud bang caused her to jump, she spun around to find Jungkook sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong with you man?" She asked, ignoring her clothing for the moment and offering him a hand up.

"I think my leg was asleep. Just kinda fell over, ya know?"

"That happens when you sleep in a stupid place like a bathtub"

"You seemed to sleep fine after what, five rounds?"

"It was only three, don't flatter yourself"

After her lame legged lover was back on two feet, Nayeon picked his clothes up and threw it at him, instructing him to get dressed, fast. He did as she demanded, watching her the whole time. There was that annoyance again, but also, something else and Nayeon hated it.

"What's going to happen is this. I'm going to walk out of here and go find something to eat. You are going to wait 5 minutes and then you leave" she instructed, pulling her shorts on.

"Actually, I think I'll leave now" he replied with a smirk "You might be able to dictate what they do, but not me"

Jungkook made his way to the door, choosing to leave his shirt unworn; Nayeon stood by, taken aback by his sudden cocksure attitude, without thinking she moved to block the door. It's not like she could stop him from leaving. Jungkook reached out and took her by the hands, wrapping his fingers in hers; in one fluid motion, he pulled her close and held her hands behind her back. Nayeon gasped but didn't fight back, there wasn't a reason to really; he brought his lips to hers, stopping just before they touched, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and pressed the small of her back. That was a cheap trick, he had had ample time to figure out exactly where to push her buttons; she arched her back and let the smallest of moans escape her lips before being silenced by a strong, deep kiss.

He released her hands, placed his hands on the back of her thighs, sending shivers through her body, and picked her up. This was something Nayeon wasn't used to, being so weak with want, so submissive, so taken by someone; she melted as his touch, she gave in to the desire and was wholly ready to make the same mistake for a fourth time. Jungkook turned around, put his back against the door and his lips on her neck, biting just enough to leave a mark and placed her on the ground; with his hand behind his back, he opened the door.

"Like I said. I think I'll leave now" he said with a wink, adding "We should talk sometime tonight, Yeonie"

Nayeon was left standing alone in the hot, muggy bathroom, covered in sweat and incredibly irritated.

In the kitchen, Jeongyeon was frying bacon and eggs, classic morning after food; she slid Nayeon, who plopped into a seat, a plate, adding extra bacon. Nayeon looked around at the other diners, catching the eye of Mina, who quickly became fascinated with her eggs; Sana, Suga and Jimin were all sitting around drinking and eating; Jimin couldn't keep his eyes off of Jeongyeon, he kept stealing glanced at her as she cooked. 

"Jesus, Jimin, I'm trying to eat here" Nayeon said with a sniff "Why don't you marry her already and be done with it?"

"Hey babe, wanna get hitched?" Jimin asked Jeongyeon, who didn't even look up from the pan

"Sure, text me the date and we'll do it"

"Ohhh, I hope I get to be a bridesmaid" squealed Sana "Mina, want to be my plus one?"

"Uhm uhm-" Mina began but Nayeon cut in

"How'd you sleep last night, Mina?" 

There was an edge in her voice, she wasn't hiding it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you"

"What's going on now?" Asked Jeongyeon, finally finished with 'breakfast'

"What is going on Mina?" Enquired Nayeon, eating a single slice of bacon, her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Mina muttered "I'm sorry"

Sana's eyes flicked from girl to girl, a smile spreading across her face; she let out one of her high pitched, giggles.

"I can't believe you slept with him, Yeonie"

"I didn't. He hit his head, you all saw it, and we fell asleep in the bath. That's it" Nayeon said, very matter of fact, before continuing "Where's everyone else?"

"Momo and Jin went on a supply run and Jungkook went down to the pier, said something about a lost bracelet" said Jimin, now playfully trying to steal pieces of bacon from Jeongyeon's plate.

"Momo, Jin?" Asked Nayeon

"Oh, he's the tall one, she's the cute one" was Jimin's answer 

"What about the surfer guy, the one with the accent?" 

"Who?" Asked Suga, moving for the first time since Nayeon had sat down, his voice even lower than before. 

"The guy with the shell necklace, long hair. That guy?"

The room was silent, everyone looked to everyone else, each expecting an answer; when it had become quite clear that no one knew who Nayeon was talking about, a small wave of unease washed over the group.   
Who had Nayeon brought into the house the previous night?

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. 
> 
> That's it for today's let's play.
> 
> Like, comment and subscribe.


	4. Wet and Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor relationship building for everyone's favourite couple from everyone's two favourite groups.

"How can none of you remember him? He's pretty noticeable" Nayeon asked incredulously, tapping the kitchen table with her fingers

"I mean, he might have been a local. There is a campground not to far from here, so that's probably it" offered Jimin

"Did you get a name from him?" Asked Suga, beginning to move more and more, like a lizard after basking in the sun.

"Taeyang? Taewon?-" Nayeon racked her brain trying to find his name, she could not, for the life her, remember his name. "Taehyung!"

The sound of something breaking snapped their attention to Mina, who was now standing in the kitchen, at her feet lay the glass she had been drinking from; she had gone an even paler shade of white, her hands shaking. Sana hurried over to her and took Mina's hands in hers, not caring about the shards of glass she almost stepped in.

"Minari, are you okay? You're not cut are you?" Sana asked, helping Mina step over the glass and pulling her into a hug 

Mina seemed oblivious to Sana's attention, her arms hanging limply at her sides as she was crushed in the hug; her eyes were wide with fright and she looked as though she was about to hit the deck. 

"Sana, take her to the couch. She needs to sit down" commanded Jeongyeon, who had started cleaning up the glass with Jimin's assistance.

Nayeon helped move Mina over to the large, brown couch. The shaken girl practically collapsed into the sofa, tears pouring down her cheeks; Sana sat beside her, clutching her close and wiping her tears away with her thumb. Something had obviously scared Mina terribly, but Nayeon figured there would no way to get anything out of her in the state she was currently in. She looked at Sana and said:

"Look after her, get her to calm down and then find out why she spazzed. I'm going to find Jungkook -" She said, and seeing Sana open her mouth to say something undoubtedly lewd, she added "To ask if he remembers what happened last night, at the pier"

After checking if the other two needed help cleaning, which they didn't, Nayeon opened the back door and walked out into the smothering heat; it was, if possible, even hotter than the the previous day. From her spot on the deck, she could see all the way down to the pier and wading around in the water was Jungkook; even from this distance, she could make out his rippling muscles and despite her confusion about the mystery assistant from last night, she couldn't help but feel desire in her core, she hated how much of an effect that stupid boy had on her body. Nayeon pushed those fantasies away just long enough to reach the pier, where, upon seeing her arrive, Jungkook pulled himself onto the pier and tapped the wood next to him, inviting her to sit. 

"Can we talk?" She asked, taking the seat next to him

"About?" 

"Last night-"

"I thought that didn't happen"

Nayeon clicked her tongue at him, hating herself for feeling anything towards this man. 

"I meant about the guy that carried you to the house"

"Oh, yeah. I kind of remember him. His accent was really, really strange"

"Strange, how?"

"I don't know, he sounded like an actor putting on an accent"

"At least you remember him"

Jungkook laid back on the pier, exposing his perfectly toned body to the sun's intense rays; he already had a pretty serious tan going on but a little bit more sun wouldn't hurt.

"While I appreciate his help and all, why don't we talk about something else?" He suggested, running his finger down Nayeon's spine.

"I don't know what you mean, nothing happened and if you keep on, nothing will ever happen again" she said, thankful her facing the water hid her smile from him.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim" Jungkook said, sliding into the water and moving between Nayeon's legs. She could have kicked him but she didn't.

Jungkook placed little kisses on her knees, slowly moving up, kissing her thighs, inching closer and closer to centre, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body; he was teasing her and it was working, she could feel her body betray her will and give in to his attentions. His hands moved up to unbutton her shorts, in a moment of clarity, Nayeon pushed his head away from her crotch, she took his hands in hers and slowly slid into his arms in the water. Nayeon opened her mouth to say something but found herself unable to, as she felt Jungkook's tongue against her own; the two kissed passionately, melded together by the lips. Whatever she wanted to say could wait, there were more pressing matters at hand, namely, the thing pressing against her leg. 

No, she had to lay the ground rules now or she'd never be able to.

"This is just sex and I reserve the right to change my mind at anytime. Okay?" She said between kisses, not really being convinced of her own conviction. 

"You're the boss, Yeonie"

Nayeon, happy with having said what she needed to, pressed herself forcefully against his body. She felt her way down his sculpted chest and down to the perfectly formed V that he possessed, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his shorts, slowly sliding them down until she had them off. There was no denying that both of them were in desperate need for release, she could feel her own warmth though the cool water; there was no of ignoring thee hardness pressed against her shorts, she looked him in the eyes, as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, moving her hand slowly, teasing him. She finally had him exactly where she needed him to be, so close to the peak, so hungry for a taste of her; Nayeon took a breath before dipping her head under the water. The cool water felt amazing on her burning cheeks, she was inches away from his hardness; laughing to herself, she placed the lightest of kisses on his head and, with his shorts still in hand, swam away, leaving him naked and alone in the lake.

She surfaced near the shore and looked back at her lover, she raised his shorts above the water and with a wink said:

"You're right. I am the boss" 

Feeling rather satisfied with her payback, Nayeon blew Jungkook a kiss and practically skipped back to house, having completely forgotten about their mystery, makeshift Californian.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like NaKook.
> 
> It, as the kids say, gives me life.
> 
> Comment, subscribe, unsubscribe.


	5. He Ain't Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon overthinks things and a revelation rocks the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I think. It's short but hey, whatever.

The walk back to the cabin was a little less painful this time around, maybe it was a sense of fiendish accomplishment or maybe the water had been cool enough to combat the heat, nothing more. Nayeon's mind kept wandering back to Jungkook, could there be something long term there or was it just a summer fling? Did she want more? She had made it clear to him that it was purely physical, could she stick to her own rules? 

You're the boss, he said so himself. You deserve to feel good, as superficial as it may be" she told herself "Who cares if it isn't serious?

"I care, don't I?" She said out loud to the surrounding woods.

As she approached the cabin, Nayeon heard raised voices from inside. They were fighting, but about what? She picked up her pace and quickly ascended the steps to the backdoor, ripping the door open to find Jimin laying into Sana while Jeongyeon tried to calm him down, Mina cowering on the sofa completed this fucked up little scene.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Jimin shouted

"She said she doesn't know, what don't you understand?" Sana screamed back

"Jimin, calm down, please" pleaded Jeongyeon

"I won't fucking calm down until she tells us what she knows!" 

Nayeon noticed a small pile of beer bottles gathered on the counter, another in Jimin's fist. He must be drunk, or getting there.

"Why can't she speak for herself, why does she need her fuck buddy to do all her talking?" He continued shouting "Just because you shove your hand inside her every night doesn't mean she's a fucking puppet!"

As much as she liked Jimin, Nayeon wasn't going to stand by and let him attack her best friend like that. She slammed the backdoor as hard as she could 

"Hey, leave her alone Park. You're drunk and acting like a complete ass. So sit the fuck down and shut up for once!" 

"Oh fuck you Im, why don't you try and get little miss mumble over there to speak, huh? Ask her what she fucking said!" He spat

Nayeon looked around for Suga and seeing that he wasn't present, called out for him.

"What do you want?" He said, groggily, apparently having just woken up; he shot a look first at the discarded bottles and then at Jimin. "Let's go for a walk Jimin, clear your head"

Jimin wiped his forehead and rubbed his face with his palms before shooting a scathing look at Sana and Mina; he turned to Suga and gave a nod as he practically kicked the backdoor open, disappearing into the sunshine. Jeongyeon gave Suga a hug and a pat on the back, the went about cleaning up the bottles.

"Ladies" said Suga, giving a half wave and leaving after the raging Jimin.

"Okay, so, what the fuck was that all about?" Nayeon asked Sana, raising her eyebrows

"I finally got Minari to calm down and then she said something that she wouldn't say again" 

"Sana, don't fuck with me please. Not now"

"She said that she knew the guy you saw yesterday"

"And she said nothing while I was making a fool of myself?" She said looking at Mina "What the fuck Mina?"

"She also said that...I don't know if I should say it, maybe we all misheard her or something" Sana said, fumbling for the right words to say

"No, you heard me right. Taehyung is my brother" Mina said, whispering as usual

"Excuse me?" Nayeon asked, stunned by this reveal "That's what this about, your familial connections?"

"It's not that Yeonie. It's just that...think about it. He didn't come with us" 

"Besides being kinda creepy that he was here, there's got to be something more. Maybe Mina mentioned it to him before?"

Mina shook her head, closing her eyes tight, tears starting to form in the corners. A single teardrop rolled down her cheek.

"I..I...I haven't spoken to him in 11 years, he's been....away for a really long time" she choked out "He did something terrible and then I didn't see him anymore"

"Wha-what did he do, Minari?" Sana asked softly, her arms wrapped around Mina's waist

"My mom and dad...he...he....oh God, fuck..." A massive sob shook her body as she turned a horrible shade of grey "He murdered them during a psychotic break"

Everyone gasped, Jeongyeon dropped a bottle, shattering it on the floor. 

Nayeon could only find one thing to say, it encompassed everything they were all thinking:

"Well, shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while. It's short and sweet, like mid summer New York garbage. Like always, written on a phone. So if there there are errors, what can ya do, eh?


	6. The Hoedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets some locals and gets spooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. It gets a little wild somewhere in the middle. So, yeah.

The minivan pulled into the parking spot in front of a quaint, old school gas station, the last one before you hit the base of the mountain and it's desolate roads. The driver turned the car off and unlocked the doors.

"Women and children first" he said, motioning for his passenger to exit "That means you, Momo"

Momo climbed out the passenger side door and stood in the heat, soaking in the sun for a moment before reaching inside the car and pulling out her big, green sun hat; she checked herself out in the car's mirror, making sure her makeup was still holding through the thin layer of sweat that had formed on her face. Everything looked good, her dark eye makeup was slightly smudged but it added to her image of being a racoon. Satisfied with her appearance, Momo scurried into the gas station's store, it was, thankfully, much cooler than outside, a small fan sat on the counter working overtime to combat the boiling heat's slow, smothering advance into the cooler sanctuary. 

"Hey, welcome" said the young girl behind the counter, her long black hair tied into a high pony, half a bottle of coke in her hand "Not that you would, but don't steal anything, I'm not in the mood to call the cops"

"Don't worry, we're just looking for some ice" Momo said, making her signature hand signal for whatever she was looking for

"Have you tried the section marked 'ice'?" The shop worker asked, gently readjusting the collar she wore on her neck

Momo followed the employee's directions until she found the ice fridge, with a sheepish smile and a flash of red across her cheeks, she procured for the house the required amount of bags of ice and laid them down on the counter, much to the annoyance of the cashier 

"Dude, did I mention that I love working at fucking Waterworld?" She said, the comment dripping with sarcasm "I mean, far be it from me to tell you how to live your life, even if it means going into someone else's place of work and-"

"Excuse me, Tzuyu, can I pay please?" Momo interrupted, spotting her name tag, flashing a smile at the girl who gave a small scoff before ringing up the copious amounts of ice

"Is there anything else you might need for your polar expedition, miss?" 

Momo thought for a moment, contemplating whether she wanted chips or jerky; without looking at who had entered the store, she asked:

"Jin, what should we ge-"

Tzuyu spoke over her to the person who had just entered, a sudden and violent edge to her voice.

"You better not be here to cause shit, Hoseok. I'm warning you. I've got 7 rounds of double action discipline from my friends Smith and Wesson, if you so much as look at me wrong"

The man identified as Hoseok wiped his hands on his extremely dirty dungarees, running his hand through his greasy hair before placing a ratty, well worn bucket hat on his head; when he spoke, it sounded like wet cement poured over a stale biscuit.

"We was just out fishin by the river, you don't gotta be so abrasive, sis" 

Momo watched on silently as Tzuyu recoiled in actual, stomach turning disgust at the word 'sis', when she spoke again, Momo couldn't help but giggle at Tzuyu's total loss of composure, her cool edginess all but gone, replaced by a thick, aggressive, vowel neglecting southern accent.

"Listen here you little shit, I ain't your gosh darn sister, don't be calling me that, ya hear?"

"Aw c'mon, we all family round here Tzuyu"

"Maybe in your crotch of the woods but not in this civilized town. Now get what you need and get the fuck out" she spat the last words at him before looking at Momo, who stood by, enjoying the little show.

"Sorry for that, he's just a nuisance is all" she explained, her voice had returned to normal, her 'I couldn't give less of a fuck' tone was back

The door swung open, the bell jingling, and Jin stepped in, wallet in hand, ready to pay for the gas. 

"Ice to see your managed to get everything, Momo, very cool of you" he said, laughing at his own joke

"What took you so long?" She asked

"Oh, I was pumping gas, as you do, and met a couple of sandwiches"

"Sand..wiches?"

"Yeah, they were 100% inbred" 

Tzuyu snickered, a smile graced her lips, if only for a fleeting moment. Momo just stared at Jin, blinking in disbelief at his crass and incredibly offensive joke. A clattering of cans behind them caused Jin to turn around and make eye contact with the bucket hat wearing Hoseok.

"What did you just say, boy?" He growled at the terrified Jin

"It was just a joke man, I'm sorry"

"No one speaks ill of ma kin. So what if Yugyeom acts a bit funny, he suffered severe head trauma is what the doctors said. He can't help being strange"

Momo punched Jin in the chest, her face scrunched into a scowl

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you make fun of someone like that?" She said, continuing to berate him between slaps "apologize to him!"

Trying to apologize, Jin stuck his hand out to Hoseok, who promptly slapped his hand away; Tzuyu slowly placed her hand on the revolver holstered under the counter, motioning for Momo to move aside with her eyes. Jin stuck his hand out again, with a 'sorry', only to have a punch land squarely on his nose. He tumbled backwards, knocking over a sunglasses rack and magazine stand, he was seeing stars.

"Back the fuck off Hoseok and get out of my store, now!" Tzuyu shouted in her accent, a shiny silver revolver clasped in her right hand "I warned you"

Hoseok shot a look at both Momo and Jin, then outside at the minivan and back to them. 

"Best be sleeping with both eyes open, our favourite animals is city folk" Hoseok said through gritted teeth, spitting on the floor before storming out the store, kicking the glass broken on the way out.

During the dramatic exit, Jin had managed to pull himself to his feet, holding his hand over his nose. 

"I'm so sorry about your store, I shouldn't have said anything" he said apologetically

"Would it help if I said this wasn't the first time he's threatened tourists?"

"A little"

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. He and his folk are all bark no bite" Tzuyu said, trying to reassure the scared cabin dwellers "By the by, where abouts are you guys staying?"

"Near the old silver mine, it's a friend's cabin" Momo explained

"Cutthroat cabin?"

"Yeah, that's the one" said Jin, his voice nasally due to his massaging of his wounded beak

"I wouldn't be worrying about those hillbilly fucks if I were you, not in that area"

"How come, does silver repel them?"

The cashier was silent for a time, looking for the right words to say, tugging on her collar in contemplation. When she spoke again, there was an air of intentional spookiness to her voice.

"You ain't afraid of ghosts.....are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on a phone. Mistakes suck, I know. Also, hillbilly Yugyeom is canon.


	7. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo, Jin and a subscriber to Goth Chicklet magazine have an adventure in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom.
> 
> You lookin for this?

"Of course not, what are we, children?" Jin scoffed, stealthy moving behind Momo as he did, looking around.

 

"What do you mean, miss?" Asked Momo, sincerely interested in what Tzuyu had to say.

 

Tzuyu drifted out from behind the counter and over to the door, looking at her watch, before flipping the sign from open to closed. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment, weighing her options; her gaze flicking from Momo to Jin and back again. With a nod, signaling she had made up her mind, she motioned with a finger for the two to follow her into the back.

 

Momo threatened Jin with her eyes, 'follow or die'; Jin threw his hands up in defeat and followed after the teen gothlet, Momo acting like Jin's shadow. Tzuyu pulled a small silver key from her pocket and slipped it into the corresponding lock, she gave it a hard turn and an even harder kick to throw the door open, revealing a long wooden staircase descending into darkness. Tzuyu turned to her charges, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

"Fucking spooky isn't it?"

 

Momo nodded nervously, pulling on Jin's arm; Jin, who was gazing longingly at a box of eclairs, snapped out of his stupor long enough to give a dismissive nod. 

 

"You can take a few if you want, you know? It's not like I'm paying for it" she said with a smile, a genuine friendly smile.

 

"Doughnut take me for a freeloader...but thanks" responded Jin, taking two and handing one to Momo.

 

Before they set upon the stairs, Tzuyu blocked them.

 

"Listen, don't freak out. Whatever is down there, is just my hobby, okay?"

 

"What's down there?" Momo whispered

 

"Things and...stuff. Just don't freak out, I'm not some creeper"

 

With her warning made, Tzuyu took the lead down the steps, walking into the darkness without a care, pausing only to flip a switch at the bottom. Light cascaded over the walls, illuminating a twisted menagerie of various woodland creatures, articulated into shapes most horrid; shadows danced about the room, a fetid pantomime mildewed the walls, begging to escape their hellish predicament with sick desperation. Masks clung to the walls, placed on hooks as though they were fresh heads, harvested from fallen creatures, their skin bearing markings of beings from far flung galaxies, designed by the devil himself. A bench stood near the centre, a freshly skinned rabbit lay atop it, an altar to some forsaken and forgotten God,

 

The sight before them nearly sent Momo into shock, she fell against Jin clutching her chest, she shot Tzuyu a terrified look; murdered by morbid southern belle was not on her to do list, now or ever.

 

"Miss, what the fuck?" She managed to gasp out

 

Jin, whose eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, placed a hand on Momo's hip, ready to pull her to safety if need be; thinking as fast as he could, trying to break the tension, he said:

 

"Okay gang, play dead"

 

Tzuyu's eyes narrowed, her lip curled into a devious smile, she slowly dragged a knife off the bench and pointed it at Jin.

 

"Do you want to join them?"

 

Jin's smile vanished, replaced by a nervous bead of sweat.

 

"Relax, I'm fucking with you. I don't taxidermy people...unless you count Old Man Bang"

 

"Old Man Bang?" Jin stammered out

 

"Yep, right there" she said, pointing to chair nearby.

 

The girl turned the overhead lamp, splashing light onto the waxy, yellow green body of Old Man Bang, propped up in a chair, newspaper in hand. Jin's eyes widened in terror.

 

"Maaaaaa!" He screamed, pushing Momo out of his way and starting up the steps.

 

"Dude, relax. It's just a body. I mean, it's not really a body!" She yelled after him.

 

Eventually Momo managed to convince Jin to return to the basement and listen to Tzuyu's story, it took many promises of self sacrifice from Momo and two more eclairs, but after all the commotion, the three were seated in the basement, Tzuyu at her workbench, Jin nervously perched on a stool near the stairs and Momo in the seat next to Old Man Bang. Tzuyu set the rabbit pelt infront of her, picked up a needle and thread, and began stitching various decorative buttons onto the skin; without looking up, she started her story:

 

"When the town was still young, like, three buildings and an outhouse, a family of hunters lived in the mountains surrounding us. Now, they were just like any other backwater, malformed, cave dwelling, sister fuckers out there, except, well, their matriarch was involved in straight fucked witchcraft of some sort, it's like their own religion. So, according to the stories, Mama Fucktard takes one of the family's freshly spawned miscreations and sacrifices it right there on the dinner table, then, and this is metal as fuck, they eat it" 

 

"They ate it? The baby?" Asked Jin, issuing an audible gulp

 

"Oh yeah, totally. See, even back then they were seen as contrary to civilized life, so they were shunned by everyone. Anyway, there were still native people living in the area, especially up the mountain, and when they found out that she was performing dark arts on their land, oh boy were they pissed off. I'm sure ya'll have heard of the Wendigo, yeah?"

 

"No, not really" answered Momo before Jin could drop another pun

 

"Basically, it's what happens to a person when they eat another person. They become a demon, forced to feed their insatiable hunger, and only fresh human flesh will do"

 

"That's not real...is it?" Momo asked visibly shuddering

 

"Sure is. Around these parts at least" Tzuyu said, looking up from her handiwork, before continuing "Like I was saying, the native folk were worried about her magic attracting unsavoury creatures to their neck of the woods, and while they totally knew how to deal with the usual monsters, Wendigo were not so easy to get rid of; if one of those hillbillies became one, it would look real bad for them if they killed it. So, the natives decided to try once and for all, to run the rabble rousers out of town before some dark shit could really go down"

 

"So, what happened?" 

 

"That night, a party snuck up on the house and tried to torch it. Unfortunately for them, Mama didn't die easy and used her last breath to curse the tribe and those woods for eternity. At least that's the story" 

 

Her story finished, Tzuyu placed the now decorated pelt down and reached for the rabbit corpse, taking care to not rip any of the meat or tendons; she meticulously began removing muscle from specific parts of the body in her effort to strip the bones bare. Momo leaned in closer to get a better look, both disgusted and fascinated in such grim work.

 

"So, why's it called Cutthroat Cabin?" She inquired 

 

"Oh, that's less exciting. Back in the early 10's, a trio of train robbers holed up in the old hillbilly hotel and ended up killing each other in a fit of mass hysteria and madness. Nothing super scary or cool, unfortunately. The place ya'll are staying at, is built on the same ground those dudes killed each other and where old Mama Sonfucker cursed the land. So, yeah, maybe it's haunted, cursed or both" 

 

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of the big baby, Miss" said Momo with a laugh "We're having a party tonight, you seem like you could use a break from your friends here. Wanna come back to the cabin with us?"

 

Tzuyu was quite for a moment, focusing on severing the spinal cord completely. When she was done, Tzuyu separated the meat from the bone, reached underneath the table and dropped the skeleton into a tub of soapy water.

 

"These have to soak overnight, I'm free tonight. So, yeah, I could use a drink"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the mistakes.  
> Written on a phone.  
> Wendigos are banging beeteedubs.


	8. Preservative Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry.

Nayeon stepped onto the back deck, she needed to get out of the cabin for a moment, needed fresh air. Mina's revelation played through her head on repeat. 

"Her brother?" She thought, placing a cigarette between her lips "What are the odds?"

She hoisted herself into the railing, hanging her legs over the side, gazing off into the distance in the off chance that she might spot another house or camper; something to let her know they weren't trapped in the wilderness with some girl's mental brother lurking around. The more she thought about it, the stranger it seemed, like Sana had said, Taehyung wasn't in the car with them yet he was hanging around at the lake and he had a creepy latex mask with him. Nayeon's skin crawled at the thought of someone with two murders under their belt, potentially stalking the group 

As she sat contemplating the events of the last two days, laughter drifted over from the woods. Nayeon looked towards the source to find Jimin, Suga and a very naked Jungkook walking towards the cabin; Jimin's mood seemed to have improved considerably. 

"So, I said to him: Listen buddy, I've got no jams" Jimin said with a hearty, genuine laugh

"You know, after all these years, it's still not funny" sighed Suga, drawing a line in the dirt with a stick

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny Jimin" offered Jungkook

The way J,ungkook acted was as if he weren't completely naked, exposed to the world in all of his perfectly chiseled glory; his lack of shame really diminished the efforts of her attempted revenge. Nayeon whistled to get the trio's attention.

"You cooled off, Park?" she asked

"You still a bitch?" Retorted Jimin

"Only since the day I was born" 

"Did Mina say anything helpful or enlightening?"

"Oh, nothing major. Really don't know why you lost it with her"

Jungkook, not wanting to be left out of the loop, cut in before Jimin could say something else:

"Did I miss something?"

"Just our dear Jimin yelling at an innocent girl in a drunken rage" replied Nayeon, looking away from them, playing with her cigarette

"Still with the bad habits, Im?" sneered Jimin "I thought you quit"

Nayeon rolled a lighter in between her fingers, flicking it open and closed. Something about the metallic clinking, the smell of butane and flint, reminded her of the past; she ran her thumb over the initials engraved into the gold plating: KN.

"Yeah, I thought so too" said Nayeon with a hard sniff as the lighter sparked to life.

Suga whispered something to both Jimin and Jungkook before he entered the house, followed by the former. The naked one made his way up the steps and leaned against the railing next to Nayeon; for some reason he didn't look at her.

"Are you alright, Nayeon?" He asked softly

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

The smoke tasted terrible, the heat was terrible and Jungkook was annoying her; Nayeon fought hard not to snap at him. After two more long drags, she cast her eyes down at him and spoke:

"I don't like this, okay?"

"Don't like what?"

"You trying to act like you care or want to feel with me. Its not cute"

"I do care"

"Dude, you don't even know me" she said, raising her voice

Jungkook shifted closer to her, placing his arm around her waist, looking deep into her eyes. 

"But I want to know you" he whispered 

"Please, you're just in it for the sex"

"I thought that's what you wanted, and that's fine. ut I want more than that"

She wanted to slap him, she wanted to cry, she wanted to turn around and shout at him for being such an insufferable child. She chose to continue staring ahead and focus on her cigarette.

"You're shorts are laying there" she said, finishing her smoke, flicking the stub into the woods "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I don't know, bathtub I guess" 

Nayeon spun around and slipped off of her perch, pulling free from Jungkook's hold; she let her fingers linger for a moment, her eyes for a moment longer. 

"You know where I'll be"

She left Jungkook to find his clothing and entered the cabin; inside she found the others sitting around. Mina was sleeping in Sana's arms, who in turn was dozing on the couch, Suga was seated at the counter drinking, neither Jeongyeon nor Jimin were in the room. Nayeon sidled over and took a seat next to Suga, pulling out a glass from behind the counter. 

"Give me whatever you're drinking, man" she requested

Wordlessly Suga poured Nayeon a full glass of dark gold liquid and gave her a nod; Nayeon took a massive gulp of the alcohol, it burned all the way down and left a smokey, burnt aftertaste in her mouth. Her grimace of disgust elicited a laugh from the stoic man.

"Not a whiskey drinker?" He asked

"Not if all whiskey tastes like this"

They both turned to look at the door as a now, semi clothed, Jungkook entered the room dripping water all over the floor; Suga scoffed before returning to his second glass, Nayeon just eyed Jungkook.

"Like what you see, Yeonie?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge

"I thought only I called you that" Sana said sleepily, looking over the top of Mina's head.

"Looks like you'll have to come up with a better name, Jeon" said Nayeon with an eye roll.

"Okay" he replied "How about I call you...Mine?"

At his last word, Suga choked, Sana laughed so hard she woke Mina; Nayeon gave the dripping mess of a man in front of her a look of disbelief and followed it up with a loud click of her tongue.

"Do you think you're being smooth or charming? Cause it's not working, Jeon" laughed Nayeon, who dismissed him and returned to her drink. As she stared into the drink, she wondered if she meant what she had said.

The truth of it was, nothing he did made her want him any less. Every stupid quip or remark, every laugh or giggle, drove her mad with desire. The way he was resting against the couch, half naked and completely unashamed, left her feeling like a school girl with a crush on the way out of her league senior. She hated it. But she needed him, and she hated the fact that he knew. A gentle prod drew her attention. It was Mina, her once neat hair was now a lopsided mess, the indicator of a decent nap; the girl fumbled with her sweater sleeves and mumbled something.

"What?" Asked Nayeon, not forgetting her annoyance with Mina from earlier "If you're not going to speak up, then we have nothing to talk about"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this morning, I wanted to get something from the first aid kit and when I saw you and him in the bathtub, I panicked and ran out, but I tripped over your clothes and then I thought you'd be upset if you thought someone had intruded on your private time, so I folded your clothes and...and-"

The girl's apologetic rambling had an unexpected effect on Nayeon; when she thought about it, she had no reason to be upset with Mina, it's not like sex was forbidden in the cabin. She was, as was the new norm, angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her and, it seemed as though she's have to stay angry at herself.

"I must be getting soft" she thought.

Nayeon grabbed Mina's hand and gave it a squeeze, she put on her friendliest smile and said "it's fine. You did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have snapped at you this morning"

"Um, o-okay" stammered the surprised Mina

"Okay. You can go away now. I'm sure Sana is missing her pet" said Nayeon before returning to the staring contest she was having with her drink.

"You're just as bad as Jimin, you know that?" Said her drinking partner, who refilled his glass for the third time "She has a breakdown about her psycho brother, somehow finds the backbone to approach you and apologize, for something she shouldn't have to, but you still can't show a moment of sincere vulnerability and act like an adult"

"Slow down Dr Phil, you don't even know me or what I'm about so back the fuck off and crawl back into whatever bottle you crawled out of" barked Nayeon as she jumped off the stool and made for the girl's room "If her psycho fuck of a brother shows up again with the intent to kill us, I sincerely hope he starts with you"

Suga stared into his drink and called out to Nayeon just before she disappeared into the room: "Dr Phil, huh? Thought I was Yao Ming"

The room sat in stunned silence. Jungkook was the first to his feet and headed for the girl's room. Mina was sobbing softly in Sana's arms and Suga, who's body language suggested nothing had transpired, took another sip of his whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I wouldn't make a No Jams reference. What am I, a pleb?
> 
> Written on a stone tablet and then transferred to the Necronomicon and then etched into the skin of a non-believer and then written on a phone, so forgive the mistakes.
> 
> Ha ha, no jams.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like a month ago and I'm not like a super great writer but yeah, here's the start of like 1000 chapters. 
> 
> Comments are totes appreciated.


End file.
